Sonic y Amy:Un amor espinoso
by Paulita2py
Summary: Si te gusto la historia entra en este link:/story/20419854-sonic-y-amy-un-amor-espinoso Y sigue leyendo


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sonic y Amybr /En Green Hill un lugar hermoso para vivir se encuentra en el pasto un erizo de color azul Sonic the Hedgehog con 14 años de edad durmiendo tranquilamente cuando una voz lo despierta/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hola Sonic-kun- dijo una eriza rosada de 13 años llamada Amy Rose usando un vestido rosado y blanco/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"¿Ames?-dijo Sonic levantándose para mirar a la eriza que estaba frente a él- ¿Que pasa?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Solo quería hablar contigo-dijo Amy necesitaba hablar con él sobre muchas cosas/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"¿Sobre qué?-dijo Sonic/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sobre cómo te va con Sally -mintió Amy mientras bajaba su mirada no podía br /decírselo tan directamente- ya que es tu novia/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bien creo yo-dijo Sonic un poco incomodo con el tema ya que a Ames no le había gustado nada que saliera con Sally ya que cuando lo supo lo persiguió todo el día con su Piko Piko Hammer pero desde hace cinco meses que sale con Sally y los dos últimos meses ya no lo molesta lo cual ha hecho que todo se vuelva mas relajante pero un poco inquietante./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Qué bueno Sonic-dijo Amy para luego levantar su mirada y sonreírle/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sonic se sorprendió de que le hubiera dicho eso pero el sabia que ella no era feliz que esa sonrisa solo era por obligación, ella no era feliz además no lo llamo Sonic-kun/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hubo un silencio incomodo durante un tiempo hasta que Sonic lo rompió/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Solo para eso venias?-pregunto Sonic/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"No, también venia para decirte algo importante- dijo Amy bajando la cabeza/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"¿Qué?- dijo secante Sonic quería acabar con esta conversación absurda, no quería estar con Ames/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Amy no sabía que decir se quedo callada como se lo iba a decir, Sonic se canso de que estuviera callada no le importaba lo que ella iba a decir./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Si no me lo vas a decir me voy- dijo Sonic levantándose/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Estaba por irse cuando sintió que Amy lo sujeto/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Espera por favor-dijo Amy/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ames dime qué quieres rápido que no tengo tiempo para estar contigo, Sally me espera- dijo Sonic desesperado sin darse cuenta las palabras que acababa de decir, ni cuánto daño le iban a hacerle a Amy/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A Amy se le rompió el corazón completamente ya no había esperanza de que el Sonic de antes volviera además ella esperaba de que Sonic la ayudara pero el Sonic que aun le importaba su amistad o sus amigos, al que le gustaba los chili dogs se había ido cuando empezó a salir con Sally ya que rara vez lo veíamos, nos preocupamos mucho, hasta Shadow se preocupo por eso venia a hablar con él pero también le quería decir sobre lo otro, no creo que mas sobre lo /Amy completamente lastimada soltó a Sonic y con las lágrimas a punto de salir dijo/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Vete, sabes ya no es importante lo que te iba a decir, no hagas esperar a Sally- Amy lo dijo tan tranquilamente que apenas se notaba que Sonic le había roto el corazón./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Está bien Ames nos vemos mañana- dijo Sonic/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Si Sonic-dijo con su garganta seca- hasta... Luego/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Okey Ames- Sonic salió corriendo para encontrarse con Sally/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Amy levanto su cabeza y vio como Sonic se iba, quería ver su silueta pero cuando lo vio callo en llanto, no podía soportar ese dolor, no podía, simplemente no podía soportarlo más, todas sus esperanzas se habían ido, tenía que aceptarlo Sonic nunca se figaría en ella, Nunca./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sonic me voy a ir- dijo Amy con voz temblorosa y entrecortada al vacio ya que su amado se fue y no se lo dijo luego con todo el dolor que podía sentir/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"¡Sonic me voy a ir ¡- grito lo más fuerte que pudo luego las nubles empezaron a llorar para que las gotas de agua se mesclaran con las lagrimas de Amy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Te amo Sonic, te amo-dijo Amy con voz entrecortada pero expresando todo lo que sentía aunque Sonic no lo escuchara luego se levanto y se dirigió a su casa para solo coger sus maletas e irse, Sonic era su última esperanza para quedarse, ¿pero su ultima esperanza le fallo? o ¿ella se equivoco en poner sus esperanzas en él?br /.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Demonios, estoy tarde- dijo Sonic corriendo a toda velocidad ya que Sally le dijo que fuera a la playa para su cita pero era muy lejos además he perdido mucho tiempo hablando con Amy ¿y para qué? fue una charla estúpida ya que al final no me dijo nada./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sonic llego a la playa esperando que Sally aun no estuviera ahí pero para su mala suerte Sally estaba parada mirándolo con odio ella era una ardilla con cabello café oscuro, apenas Sonic freno a una distancia prudente de Sally por si se le ocurría golpearle/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"¡Porque llegas ahora te dije que vinieras a las 5:00 y hace treinta minutos te estoy esperando¡-grito enfurecida/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lo siento Sally, es que me encontré con Amy y...- dijo Sonic pero fue interrumpido por Sally/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"¡Asique ella es más importante que tu propia novia!- grito aun mas enojada/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"No, tu eres mucho más importante para mí, tú me gustas ella no-dijo Sonic para calmar a Sally/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sally suspiro y dijo- está bien lo importante es que estas aquí y ya que llevamos 5 meses de novios te voy a dar un regalo./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"¿Cual?- dijo confundido por su cambio de personalidad y alzando una ceja/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Una oportunidad-dijo Sally/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"¿Una oportunidad?- dijo Sonic confundido- ¿para qué?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Para que me des un beso-dijo Sally cerrando sus ojos/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sonic se tenso luego se acerco poco a poco a Sally iba a ser su primer beso y no sabía cómo hacerlo asique solo pego sus labios con los de ella y luego los separo al parecer no era ninguna ciencia después del beso Sally abrió los ojos./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Okey hasta luego Sonic solo para eso te llame-dijo Sally esbozando una sonrisa/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Okey adiós Sally- dijo Sonic listo para irse/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Adiós- dijo Sally luego Sonic corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde Tails para hablar con su amigo sobre el beso, cuando Sally vio que se fue se dio la vuelta/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"¡Estúpido Sonic, no sabe como besar, no le importa, lo odio mejor me voy a ver a Khan¡ -grito Sally luego se dirigió hacia donde Khan./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;".../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Un zorrito naranja con dos colas con 12 años muy listo llamado Tails estaba en su taller reparando su tornado que había sido casi destruido en la última batalla contra Doctor Eggman en la cual su mejor amigo no participo ya que según Sonic no se dio cuenta del ataque ya que estaba en la playa con Sally pero él sabía que mentía aunque en ese momento lo defendió./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"El tornado emitió un ruido fuerte- Demonios porque te dañaste-dijo Tails frustrado, hace un mes que fue la batalla y no ha logrado ningún progreso ya que sin la ayuda de Sonic es mas difícil/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sonic-dijo Tails melancólico mirando a la ventana al parecer ya eran las 6:00 pm, no lo había visto desde la pelea con Eggman , aun recordaba todo lo que le había dicho Shadow a Sonic./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emEn las calles de Green Hill después de que Blaze, Shadow, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge,(la cual vino por que Knuckles se lo pidió), Cream y Yo ganáramos contra El Doctor Eggman por poco ya que todos estábamos muy lastimados y mi tornado casi destruido ya que Sonic nunca apareció, mire al cielo pensando donde estaba cuando de repente Cream se desmayo y su Chao se fue a buscar a la , la logre atrapar todos preocupados se acercaron hacia Cream y Yo/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emO Cream por Dios- dijo Amy casi llorando/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emEstará bien- dijo Shadow tranquilo/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emSi Cream es fuerte- dijo Knuckles golpeándome en el hombro suavemente/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emSi es cierto- dije con Cream en mis brazos/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emDe repente levante mi mirada y vi a Sonic parado viéndonos completamente quieto y sin saber que decir/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emMiren, miren ya llego el traidor-dijo Rouge con una mueca de asco/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emTodos volteamos a ver a Sonic todos lo mirábamos diferente, Shadow con completo odio, Knuckles con indignación, Yo con tristeza y las chicas con sorpresa, vi como Shadow apretaba sus puños sabia que lo iba a golpear y tenía que detenerlo/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAmy sostén a Cream-dije entregándole a Cream ella se arrodillo poniendo la cabeza de Cream sobre sus piernas/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emCuídenla- dije mirando a Cream./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emSi, lo haremos- dijo Blaze acercándose a Cream y Rouge también/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emTails por favor no pelen-dijo Amy/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNo, no lo hare-dije seguro luego me di vuelta mirando a Shadow y a Knuckles/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em¿Porque viniste?, por si no te has dado cuenta Eggman ya se fue- dijo Shadow con odio/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emChicos, yo no sabía estaba en...-dijo Sonic pero Knuckles lo interrumpió/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em¿En donde?, donde era más importante que pelear contra Eggman y ayudar a tus amigos-dijo Knuckles con odio y apretando los puños igual que Shadow/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emYo...-dijo Sonic con voz temblorosa luego se calló/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em¿¡Donde!?¿!Freaker, dónde estabas!?-grito Shadow/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em¡Estaba con Sally!- grito Sonic completamente arrepentido y desviando la mirada, no sabía que decir, él había puesto a Sally antes que sus amigos. Shadow enojado se abalanzo sobre Sonic y se comenzaron a golpear, Knuckles iba a hacer lo mismo pero lo detuve./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emKnuckles, ayúdame a separarlos-dije poniéndome en frente de Knuckles el solo desvió la mirada/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emBien- dijo el apretando los dientes luego Knuckles sujetó a Shadow con todas sus fuerzas y yo ayude a Sonic a levantarse cuando Shadow grito./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em¡Eres un maldito, solo te la pasas besuqueando con Sally¡ -grito con mucho odio en sus palabras/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em¡No escuche la pelea, estaba en la playa con Sally¡-grito Sonic tratando de defenderse/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em¡Mientes¡-grito Shadow luego yo intervine/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emShadow ya basta el no debió haber escuchado nada- dije tratando de calmar las cosas/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em¿¡Qué¡? ¡Ahora te pones de su lado , mira como esta Cream¡-grito Shadow luego señalo a Sonic- ¡Es su culpa!/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em¡Ya basta¡- grite, quería acabar con esto teníamos que ayudar a Cream- déjalo así Shadow./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emBien- dijo casi escupiendo las palabras contara mi luego se fue corriendo, Knuckles lo iba a perseguir pero lo sujete./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAyúdame con Cream, El estará bien -dije mirándolo piadoso, El solo asintió y se dirigió hacia Cream para cargarla e irse con las chicas./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emSonic también se dirigió hacia ellos pero lo detuve con mi brazo/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emSonic, vete-yo también estaba enojado/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emPero Tails, yo...-dijo Sonic mirándome/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emSolo vete-dije con la cabeza baja./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emPero...-dijo con voz piadosa/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em¡Vete!-grite enojado, era su culpa de que Cream estuviera así./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emSonic solo se dio la vuelta y se fue./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver espero que Amy lo haya logrado encontrar ya que ayer me dijo que iba a hablar con él sobre la pelea y que todo volviera a la /Tails siguió reparando su tornado cuando de repente escucho un estruendo volteo a ver y vio a Sonic sonriéndole/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hola Tails, como estas?-dijo Sonic, Tails se quedo callado, no lo había visto en un mes , solo viene y dice como estas/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Que le paso al tornado?- dijo Sonic confundido el no recordaba esa pelea, solo venia ha hablar con Tails sobre el beso/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Para que viniste- dijo Tails secante y enojado/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sonic se sorprendió por la actitud de Tails pero no le importaba ahora solo quería hablar sobre su primer beso-Bueno vine para decirte que hoy bese a Sally en la playa y a preguntarte sobre como tomar eso?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tails apretó los puños y dijo- solo para eso venias./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sí, porque mas vendría?-dijo Sonic inocente/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"¡No se tal vez a disculparte!-grito Tails/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Qué?-dijo Sonic sorprendido por la actitud de Tails y viendo como se ponía en frente de él era un poco más bajo pero igual daba miedo, Sonic retrocedió un poco/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"¡No recuerdas la maldita pelea en la cual Cream se lastimo por tu culpa¡- grito Tails ya no podía guardárselo/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"¡Escucha Tails estaba en la playa con Sally como quieres que hubiera escuchado la pelea¡-grito Sonic/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"¡Mientes, Sonic yo se que mientes te conozco!-grito Tails destapando la verdad/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sonic se quedo callado luego grito-¡No claro que no!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"¡Bueno igual aunque no mintieras siempre pones a Sally antes que nosotros, yo sé que es importante para ti pero...!- grito Tails/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"¡Entonces porque no me dejan ser feliz!-grito Sonic dolido/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"¡Nosotros queremos que estés feliz pero no queremos apartarnos de ti!-grito Tails luego dijo tranquilo-No queremos apartarnos de ti y Sonic entiende que estas mal que Sally te está cambiando para mal./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"¡Claro que no!- grito Sonic- ¡me voy de aquí!- grito Sonic dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando Tails hablo./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Te extrañamos, Sonic-dijo Tails calmado- ya no eres el mismo no te he visto desde la pelea, te conozco y sé que cuando haces algo mal lo repones de inmediato porque quieres a tus amigos pero desde hace cuanto tiempo que no ves a Cream diciéndote hola -Sonic se dio la vuelta y miro a Tails-desde hace cuanto tiempo que no vienes al taller, desde hace cuanto tiempo que no has peleado con Shadow, desde hace cuanto tiempo no ves a Knuckles o a Rouge... desde hace cuanto tiempo que no ves a Blaze, Charmin o Espido y desde hace cuanto tiempo Amy no te sonríe./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sonic se quedo callado era verdad desde que empezó a salir con Sally ya no pasaba mucho tiempo con Tails a Blaze ya no la veía también Shadow ya no lo molestaba, Cream pasaba en su casa y cuando Tails me preguntaba si quería ir a verla le decía que no por Sally y... Amy dejo de sonreírle sinceramente, ya no era la misma sonrisa, Sonic recordó esa tarde./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emQué bueno Sonic-dijo Amy para luego levantar su mirada y sonreírle/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emSonic se sorprendió de que le hubiera dicho eso pero el sabia que ella no era feliz que esa sonrisa solo era por obligación, ella no era feliz/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Lo siento-dijo Sonic al fin/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Actué mal en realidad si escuche los estruendos pero Sally dijo que terminaba conmigo si iba-Tails iba a replicar pero Sonic lo corto-ella me gusta pero-levanto su mirada-si lastimo a mis amigo por estar con ella no la volveré a ver./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tails suspiro tranquilo al parecer el Sonic que aun le importaba sus amigos seguía ahí tan solo debía decírselo y Sonic se daría cuenta/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Está bien, te perdono-Tails sonrió y abrazo a Sonic/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Gracias Tails- dijo Sonic abrazando a su amigo/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"De nada-dijo Tails/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Pero tienes que disculparte con los demás-dijo Tails separándose de Sonic/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Si, lo haré mañana me disculpare con todos-dijo Sonic decidido/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tails asintió sonriendo, ese era el Sonic que conocía, ¿hablaría con Amy tal vez? Creo que no, bueno mañana le preguntaría a Amy pensó Tails./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Bueno, te ayudo con el tornado o qué?- dijo Sonic sonriendo/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"SÍ,claro amigo-dijo Tails/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Toda la noche los dos pasaron hablando, riéndose y reparando el tornado como en los viejos tiempos pero no sabían lo que les esperaría mañanabr /...:.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"si te gusto la historia ve a este story/20419854-sonic-y-amy-un-amor-espinoso /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Y sigue leyendo la historia /p


End file.
